1. Field
This relates to a ventilation apparatus.
2. Background
In general, a ventilation apparatus may supply exterior air to an interior space and exhaust interior air to the exterior, and may minimize interior heat loss by performing heat-exchange between the interior air and the exterior air. Such a ventilation apparatus may include an exhausting blower exhausting interior air to the exterior, an air-supplying blower supplying exterior air to the interior, and a heat transfer heat exchanger performing heat-exchange between the interior air exhausted by the exhausting blower and the exterior air air-supplied by the air-supplying blower. Such a ventilation apparatus may be, for example, embedded into a ceiling, with a ceiling insert type ventilation apparatus connecting the interior and the exterior by ducts to exhaust the interior air to the exterior through the ducts and to supply the exterior air to the interior through the ducts.